Equal Rights Alliance
7 |totalstrength = 66,181 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 9454 |totalnukes = 6 |rank = |score = }} The Equal Rights Alliance (ERA) was a small alliance on the Aqua sphere. Charter Charter We the people of the Equal Rights Alliance, in order to ensure the smooth, certain, and efficient operation of our alliance, to promote a peaceful and joyful experience of our member nations, and to lend aid to our fellow Aqua in times of need, do ordain and establish this Charter for the Equal Rights Alliance. All members will read, and follow the Bill of Rights, which governs the rights of our members and how members are expected to conduct themselves. Name and Acronym The Equal Rights Alliance shall be known formally as “Equal Rights Alliance” or “ERA”. Informally, and internally only. Article 1: Membership Section 1 Gaining Membership Any Nations not involved in any war who are on good terms with their previous alliance may apply on the forum by entering the following: Nation Name: Ruler Name: Link: NS: Resources: Section 2: Provisional Status Upon Acceptance to ERA, the member will be placed onto Provisional status until he/she shows knowledge and understanding of the charter and the Bill of Rights. Provisional Members will be regarded with all the rights stated in the Bill of Rights but will not be allowed to vote in elections. Section 3: Promotion to Full member In Accordance with section 2 once the member shows knowledge and understanding of the Charter and Bill or Rights he/she will be given full membership and full voting rights. This shall be done by any Minister or Government Official. Provisional shall gain Full membership automatically after 30 days if he/she hasn't taken a knowledge test and is in good standing without any violations. Section 4: Punishment If a member (Provisional or full) acts against the letter or spirit of the Charter, A law, or The Bill of Rights, i he/she will be given a trial and receive appropriate punishment if convicted. Article 2: Stances Article 1: Tech Raiding Members can tech raid alliances that have no declared existence OR lack a protectorate or any other military treaty. Members attack at their own risk however we will intervene if the retaliation is considered by the ERA government to be excessive or it results in attacks on other members of the alliance. Article 2: Nuclear Stance Members shall not launch nukes unless they are being threatened with the use of Nukes, or having their Nukes spied away by the other person. Nuclear Weapons may be used in retaliation to Nuclear Strikes against your nation or any nation in the alliance hit by nukes. First Strike requires Minister of Defense Authorization. Article 3: Alliance Wars ERA will not initiate an aggressive war against another Alliance unless requested to do so by means of a Optional or Mandatory Aggression pact. ERA will honor defensive pacts unless a conflict of interest between treaty holding alliances ties us to both sides, in which case we will remain neutral. Article 4: Government and Elections Section 1: The Government Shall consist of a Council, Board of Commissioners, President and Vice-President elected by the members of the alliance. Section 2: President / Vice-President 1) The President and Vice-President will be elected every 3 months. 2) The President and Vice-President shall have veto power over bills passed by the Council. The Veto can be overridden by 60% of the Council. 3) The President can appoint, in the absence of a Minister, an Acting Minister, until the next elections. 4) The President and Vice-President is an honorary member of the Board of Commissioners and may serve as a judge and vote on Treaties. Section 3: Board of Commissioners 1) The Board of Commissioners shall consist of Ministers, Deputy Minister, President, Vice President 2) Ministers are elected every 2 months 3) The Board of Commissioners shall select 1 member to preside over court cases, or 3 members to act a panel if the defendant chooses that. 4) The Board of Commissioners requires a simple majority to ratify treaties Section 4: Council 1) Shall be elected every month 2) The number of seats is 15% of the current membership, recalculated before every election. 3) The Council are the only body which can offer new laws. 4) Passage of laws, charter amendments require simple majority, Article 5: Ministries 1) There will be 4 Ministers: Internal Affairs, Foreign Affairs, Economics, Defense 2) The MOIA shall oversee Member Education, Ghosts, Recruitment, Messaging. 3) The MOFA shall oversee Internal and External Embassy's, Diplomats, Any issues brought forward by a Foreign Alliance member 4) The MOE shall oversee Trade, Aid, Technology, Grants 5) The MOD shall oversee Defensive Efforts, Squads Article 6: Trials Section 1: General The Presiding Official will present the charges and the Defendant will enter a plea and if non-guilty is pleaded the defendant will choose to be given a trial by 5 peers who volunteer or 3 members of the Board of Commissioners acting as a Panel. The Presiding Official will act as the Prosecution and state the case and then the defendant will be given a chance to present his/her case After which the Panel or Jury will decide the guilt and punishment. Section 2: Impeachment Proceedings 5 members or 2 BOC members can call for the impeachment of a member of the Council, Board of Commissioners or President, or Vice-President, a legitimate violation of the charter or Bill of Rights is needed as grounds for this. The Trial will proceed like any other except there will be a 5 person panel consisting of 2 BOC members and 2 Council members and the President and those calling for the impeachment cannot be on the Panel or Jury and a 75% consensus is needed for Impeachment. Article 7: Laws/Treaty's/Amendments Section 1 Laws may only be started by a member of the council or 5 members of the membership, with 1 council member sponsoring it. Section 2 Treaties must be presented before the general membership 48 hours before discussion can begin, Ratified by Simple Majority of Board of Commissioners. Section 3 Amendments may be offered by members of the Council, or 5 members, and is voted on by the general membership and must receive 60% of the votes cast. Conflicts Category:Ragnablok